User blog:SuperheroPyokoraida/Akumapons attack!
The Warning. A siren blares. The Patapons get ready to defend Patapolis from the oncoming Akumapons. There were 10,000 of the Akumapons, but only 4,000 Patapons. The Patapons knew they would lose. But the Almighy Kami gave most of them hope. The Patapons would defend Patapolis, or die trying. There were 500 Tatepons at the front, Kibapons and Dekapons right behind them, bringing the number to 700. There were 1,300 Yaripons and Yumipons in towers, along with the Toripons above. There were 2,000 Mahopons, 666 with Heaven equipment, 666 with Demon equipment, and 668 with Almighty equipment. And in the middle, stood Hatapon and Superhero, him using the Guranberuru class, and Hatapon waving his flag. And finally, a scout in the tower shrieks, "Here they COME!!" The Fight. Immediately, the Tatepons raise their shields, while everyone charges to the beat of Kami. When the Akumapons arrive, the Patapons are one step ahead of them. As soon as the tip of their spears show, hell unleashes. 668 massive explosions batter the Akumapons. And in the crowd, a soon-to-be incredible hero, Don Tatepon, trembles at the might of the Akumapons. Hatapon tells them and the Dekapons to charge up, but before they attack, the Akumapons have their turn. Millions of icicles rain down, freezing 1,500 Patapons. While the others recover, a Dekapon booms "They have AkumaMahos now?!! Imposs-" He didn't finish, because he was struck by an arrow to the eye. He falls to the ground, shudders, then goes still. Soon half the Patapons were gone, but before they lost hope, a familiar voice rings throughout all the forces, and they hear,"Blasted Akumapons! Now you die once and for all!!" A very angry Gong the Hawkeye yells. And after that, the tables begin to turn. New Hope. Soon after, a massive force of Zigotons and Karmen come out, increasing the force to 6,000. The Akumapons see this, and soon, the surprise force of AkumaMahos summon none other than Bababaan, and the Akumapons' forces increases as well. The Zigotons have the Ziggerzank, and the Karmens brought Kanogias. Amazingly, 2 other Superheroes, one being a Cannogyabaan and the other being Baumunku, join in too. Everyone wants to protect the main Patapon city. Bababaan is weakening, and all the troops that it revived weaken too. Then to finish them, Hatapon hears the ancient beat of Don,DoDon, Dodon, and the massive Yarida Djinn appears. The Patapons score all Just timings, and the Akumapons get battered by the superspears. Soon, their forces lower to 1,000, but just as they are about to retreat, the Great Demon Zuttankarmen appears! Incredible Surprise! The Great Demon transforms and meteor dances, wiping out a quarter of the forces. Then it breathes its gas, and retreats, coming back to scratch, and after making contact, wipes out another quarter of the forces. Then Don Tatepon crushes his fears, and throws his Magic Axe at the demon. It, out of amazing luck stikes it in the eye, killing it. All of the remaining forces murmer, "Who did that?", and "What just happened?" Then, Don steps forward, and announces, "I killed it." All of the warriors, especially the Dekapons, laugh heartily. Don's brother, Kan Yaripon says, to comfort him, "Don't worry. I saw you kill it. Just ignore them. C'mon, lets get home." And Don follows his brother home, to where there is safety. After the battle. At home, Kan, being younger, asks "What do they do to the dead?", leaving Don to respond, "Our dead allies are buried properly," thinking back to the Dekapon whom suffered an arrow headshot, but continues, "but those blasted Akumapons are fed to the Dodongas." Kan recoils at the horror of that image. Then Don says "C'mon, the high priestess Meden is giving a speech." And Patapolis is safe, for now. Category:Blog posts